1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage containers for magnetic storage disks of the floppy diskette type and more particularly to a three-part molded storage container in which the three parts are snapped together at pivot points to provide a dust protected enclosure when closed and which can be opened into a position providing ready access to the plurality of diskettes stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The protection of floppy diskettes from dust and other adverse elements has long been a problem and a variety of containers have been devised for the storage thereof. Among these are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,273, issued Mar. 6, 1979, to R. A. Egly, and in U.S. Design application Ser. No. 080,417 filed Oct. 1, 1979, by Jerry M. Long, et al., and U.S. Utility application Ser. No. 322,968, filed Nov. 19, 1981, by Jerry M. Long, et al., both the design and utility applications commonly owned herewith. The problems with most such devices designed to be primarily oriented toward storage are that they do not provide easy access to the word processor, or where designed to provide easy access to the functional user, they are too bulky for storage. Or, in order to provide compact storage, they require a design which is complicated to manufacture. The invention disclosed in the referenced utility patent, overcame a number of these problems and has been well accepted. However, it depended on living hinges which after a period of time or excessive use tended to fail and render the device inoperative in the manner intended.